ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream a Little Dream of Me
Dream a Little Dream of Me is the third episode on the fifth season on Oz. Episode biography Enrique Morales and Miguel Alvarez call a truce; Dave Brass wants to know who cut his tendon; Bob Rebadow turns to the lottery to get money for his grandson's cure; Jia Kenmin returns to Oz, but Ryan O'Reily doesn't believe he's a changed man; Vernon Schillinger gets out of the hole and wants revenge on Chucky Pancamo; Burr Redding and Enrique Morales form another uneasy alliance; Peter Schibetta wants to make a move on Vern Schillinger, but ends up raped; Chris Keller returns to Oz, only to be hit with an ID from an old murder charge; Kareem Said continues to mentor a reluctant Omar White; the burned Rev. Cloutier's mysterious influence over his followers grows more intriguing: he appears to Jaz Hoyt telling him to kill Timmy Kirk, and then disappears from the hospital ward. Crime Flashback *'Li Chen': Convicted January 4, 2002. 4 counts attempted murder. Sentence: 32 years, up for parole in 20. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Said *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Robert John Burke as Special Agent Pierce Taylor *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Robert Rebadow *Luke Perry as Jeremiah Cloutier *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Sandra Purpuro as Katherine McClain *Kristen Rohdes as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Whiteny Allen as Herself *Dena Atlantic as Floria Mills *Peter Benson as Reporter *Michael Delmare as Jia Kenmin *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Chris Gardner as Ahmad Lalar *Nelson Lee as Li Chen *John Lurie as Greg Penders *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *John Palumbo as Don Zanghi *Christopher Rivera as Jaime Velez *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt Uncreditted *Brian Rogalski as Gunner F *Jenna Lamia as Carrie Schillinger *Mike Arotsky as Max Sands *Lou Samrall as Aryan (#97D399) Notes *The Governor reinstates the death penalty, with the only choices being lethal injection or electric chair. Chris Keller is looking at the death penalty for the murder of Bryce Tibbetts. *Katherine McClain brings Holly Beecher to visit Tobias Beecher. *At the urging of Timmy Kirk, Gunner (#99F741) attempts to kill Cloutier by smothering him with a pillow. (Brian Rogalski was credited as a stuntman.) *Jaz Hoyt impales Timmy Kirk with a cross. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes